


A dark mark.

by SilverEndings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: When her parents die, Hermione becomes so enraged that she goes to Voldemort to find her revenge.Joining the Death Eaters, Hermione expected her grief and anger to subside by getting her revenge. But revenge doesn't help healing her shattered heart and she desperately tries to find help.
But where does one find help with the dark mark being a curse in these dark times?





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Hermione Granger became a Death Eater? What if the only one willing to help her get over her grief was Severus Snape? 
> 
> What if the Dark Mark only closed more doors than opening them? What if one decision, one mistake made destiny take a turn? 
> 
>  
> 
> All characters are alive, the ones that died are very much alive. I wanted them to help her because each member of the Order had something happen to them that was Death Eater related.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

_The green light flashed before her eyes. Two bodies dropped to the ground and she felt her heart shatter. She heard glass shattering and everything slowed down. The impact of what happened made her ears ring with an annoying tune. Not only did the Death Eater  spare her life and kill her parents, he also tore her apart. Emotional pain shot through her veins and nervs like electricity. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, she was bawling her eyes out. In all of these years, Hermione had never cried this much. She was kind of surprised at the amount of salt water that streamed down her face. She sniffed, plain water running down her nose. Her fingernails dug into her arms as she hugged her chest. The Death Eater stared at her before disapparating out of the house, leaving Hermione alone with her dead parents lying on the ground._

 

Hermione shot up in bed and looked at her arm. The Dark Mark almost faded completely and she was almost convinced the Dark Lord was responsible for her dream, no nightmare. It was a nightmare. Hermione stood up and put on her bathrobe, she walked downstairs and felt the soft satin brush at her ankles. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. It had been three years since she her parents died and the Dark Lord made sure she kept remembering it. She didn't even return to Hogwarts, she simply couldn't after begging the Dark Lord ot help her. He gave her the mark and even pointed out the Death Eater who killed her parents. Hermione had been desperate, she had literally cried and begged at the Dark Lord's feet.   
Hermione took a sip from her glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table. She sighed as she remembered burning every letter Harry and Ron had sent her. She hadn't read them and after a while she decided to sent them a short note, telling them she was fine. 

She wasn't. How could she be fine?

Someone killed her parents and she had blood on her hands as well. She was certain the Ministry had been showing her face in every Daily Prophet by now. She, herself had uttered the most unforgivable curse: the killing curse. If she would of been in public all the time, it would be a matter of time before an Auror spotted her and arrested her.   
Hermione kept thinking, memories flashed by and by the time her glass was empty she could feel herslelf fall into a darkness. A darkness covered with guilt and regret. 

She rose to her feet and walked back to her bedroom. She picked her clothes from the chair and put them on. Grabbing her wand she disapparated and ended up in a foggy place. The streets were covered in mud from the rain and every chimney was puffing out smoke. Hermione was certain that if the sun tried to shine through the smoke, it would have to try harder than on a cloudy day. She walked up to a house and knocked.

The door opened, revealing a tall man dressed in black with long greasy hair. Hermione looked into his onyx eyes and started crying. She threw her arms around the man's waist and cried into his chest. Severus Snape didn't know how to react at first. But eventually he hugged her back, knowing her pain all to well. A pain that would tear her apart if he didn't do anything. Severus led her inside and listened while Hermione spoke. Once her story was finished he sent an owl to the one man he trusted the most.

 

The next day, Hermione woke up in Severus' bed. The events from last night came rushing back and she smiled as she remebered her potions professor offering her his bed while he prepared the couch for himself. She walked downstairs and watched Severus put a plate of bacon and eggs down on the table. He looked at her with a tiny smile "Breakfast." he stated, she sat down and put a fork with scrambled eggs in her mouth. The eggs tasted really good. Hermione finished her plate in silence and when she looked up from her empty plate, Severus' eyes met hers. She frowned and he said, "Maybe we should talk about it." Hermione didn't understand, why does he want to talk about the Death Eaters and the death of her parents? As Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee a voice said "I agree with Severus. Miss Granger can't hide from Voldemort forever." Hermione turned around and saw Dumbledore standing in the room. Hermione felt like she was being ambushed but she realized this intervention was necesarry. Hermione nodded and Dumbledore sat down at the kitchend table. The conversation lasted for 30 minutes. Dumbledore would take Hermione to the Ministry and try talking to an Auror about her case. At first Hermione didn't agree but maybe, just maybe she would be free from the mark and be able to go back to her normal life.

 

***4 days later***

Hermione looked at Ron, who was sipping tea. Akwardly. It had been 4 days since she returned to Hogwarts and people had been talking about her. Even Draco Malfoy looked at her weirdly. She knew peopld would find out, but the wrong people did. She didn't count on Draco to find out but with his father being a Death Eater, it was only a matter of time. Hermione bit into her biscuit as Ron asked, "so, uhm...Do you have the mark?" Harry chuckled as he remembered Ron asking about his scar the same way when they met on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione nodded, the mark being a simple scar like tattoo for the rest of her life. Voldemort would never be able to summon her again and she was finally free. Ron's eyes widened as he said, "bloody hell." Hermione smiled, knowing things would be back to normal in a few days. Harry cleared his throat as he said "by the way, did you know you got dirt on your nose? Right there." As Ron made a face, wiping the dirt from herbology away, Harry and Hermione laughed.

Severus Snape and Dumbledore smiled as they saw her laugh. Hermione was a brilliant student and she alsways will be. Hermione had made a mistake and she would live with the consequences, but for now she was done mourning and ready for deepening friendships and forgetting about the mark on her arm.

 

 

_The End._


End file.
